


A Game of Chess and a Friendly Bet

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steaks are raised</p><p>Consequences   </p><p>-if Dorian wins, Cullen helps Dorian clear out the underground library</p><p>-If Cullen wins, Dorian helps Cullen with paperwork in his office</p><p>I flipped a coin to see who would win, so here’s the results</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Chess and a Friendly Bet

“Who said I was a betting man?” Cullen asked, turning his gaze from the chess board in front of him to the Tevinter mage sitting across from him.

“Last time I checked, _you_ _proved_ that you were at our last game of wicked grace.” Dorian remarked, meeting Cullen’s gaze.

Cullen could feel his cheeks begin to blush as he remembered. “What’s your wager exactly?” He questioned.

Dorian smirked. “Nothing scandalous. It’s quite simple, if I win, you help me clear out the underground library.” He proposed.

Cullen did remember hearing the Inquisitor say something about finding an underground library in Skyhold during their last war table meeting. “Alright, and if I win, you help with paperwork in my office.” Cullen stated.

“I’m glad we’re both so terribly dull.” Dorian remarked, and extended his hand to Cullen.

Cullen rolled his eyes and shook Dorian’s hand.

“Now, I believe it’s your move first.” Dorian said, sitting back and watching as Cullen made his first move.

When the game had ended, Cullen had won again. Dorian still didn’t know how Cullen always managed to win, even when Dorian cheated. He wasn’t used to losing like this. Cullen was the only person he knew who could beat him so consistently at chess.

“Well, a deal’s a deal I suppose.” Dorian said, looking up at Cullen, who still had a grin on his face.

Cullen started putting the pieces away. “Maybe if you played fairly, you’d do better.” He commented.

“Are you insinuating I _cheat_?” Dorian asked with feigned offense.

“Yes, and you’re clearly not very good at it.” Cullen retorted.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Don’t we have paperwork or something to do?” He asked dryly.

“Yes.” Cullen replied, picking up the chess board and pieces. “If you don’t have any other plans today, you can get that over with now and follow me to my room.”

 _Not how I’d envisioned going to your room_ Dorian thought, but chose not to voice. “After you.” He said.

Cullen stood up and started walking to his room, Dorian in tow behind him. It didn’t take them long to reach his room. Cullen put the chess board away and walked over to his desk, which was piled high with papers.

“Why do you even have so many papers?” Dorian questioned. “Don’t you have more important things to do as Commander than paperwork?”

“Paperwork _is_ one of the _important_ _things_ I have to do as Commander.” Cullen retorted. “And are you really already complaining?”

“I said I’d help, I never said I wouldn’t complain.” Dorian remarked, moving to pick up a stack of the papers. “It seems rather tedious to read every one of these.”

“Most of them are just reports, and others are letters from nobles.” Cullen stated.

“Do you have to reply to every one of these?” Dorian asked.

“No, just the ones that seem important.” Cullen replied. “You can throw away any that don’t need my attention, and any that do you can put back on my desk.”

“Yes, _ser_.” Dorian said as he began to skim through the first letter.

Dorian could tell that almost all of these were just restatements of things Cullen already knew and had gone over with the Inquisitor, so most of the letters he looked at were crumpled up and tossed in the trash. Any that actually looked useful he put in a neat stack on Cullen’s desk, and Cullen would read them and start replying to them. Dorian idly wondered how Cullen managed to do something so boring on a regular basis. Though Dorian couldn’t help but smirk as he found one letter addressed to Commander Cullen from a noble who had met him at Halamshiral. The thing was almost as bad as one of Varric’s novels. He tried but he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle as he read it.

“What could you possibly have found in there that’s so amusing?” Cullen asked, turning his gaze from a report to Dorian.

“You received a _very_ detailed letter from some noble who wishes to _get to know you better_.” Dorian explained.

A familiar shade of pink began to appear on Cullen’s cheeks again. “Oh.” He mumbled. He coughed to clear his throat. “Just, um, go ahead and throw it away.”

“You don’t wish to respond to them? They seemed rather interested in you.” Dorian teased.

“No, I don’t.” Cullen replied, his blush traveling down to his neck.

Dorian idly wondered how far that blush could travel. “Do you get a lot of these?” He asked.

Cullen didn’t say anything at first, and Dorian assumed that he just wasn’t going to reply before Cullen said, “ _Yes_ , all from Orlesian nobles.”

“Well, that’s not too surprising. You are an attractive man and Commander of the Inquisition. It’s no surprise that every noble in Orlais is trying to get with you.” Dorian commented.

“You think I’m attractive?” Cullen asked.

Dorian couldn’t tell if the man was being facetious or if he truly didn’t know how attractive he was. “Yes, _not nearly as attractive as me of course_ , but you are a very attractive man, Commander.” Dorian wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, or if Cullen was actually smirking.  

“Coming from you I suppose I should really be flattered.” Cullen remarked.

“Well I _do_ have very good taste.” Dorian replied. He’d flirted with the Commander before, and on occasion he had flirted back, but Dorian never took it seriously. It would be too much to hope that Cullen could ever have any actual feelings for him.

Cullen had moved from his desk towards Dorian. “That you do.” He agreed. Cullen was standing in front of Dorian, now there only a few inches between them. “Though I’m sure that’s not all you’re good at.” Cullen commented.

That, Dorian wasn’t expecting. Cullen was a Commander and even though he was fairly easy to fluster, Dorian knew Cullen must have some confidence, and he seemed to have found it. It definitely threw Dorian a bit off balance. He could feel his face start to flush. For a moment he was speechless. “Yes, well, I’m good at many things.” Dorian retorted once he’d managed to collect himself.

“I don’t doubt that.” Cullen replied, taking another step towards Dorian.

He was so close Dorian swore he could feel Cullen’s breath against his lips. Dorian didn’t move, he was still trying to process everything that was happening and before he knew it he felt Cullen close what little space they had between them. Cullen’s lips felt soft against his, though his stubble scratched his skin. Cullen’s hands had found their way to Dorian’s waist, and Dorian had wrapped his arms around Cullen’s neck. The kiss was sweet, Dorian had never kissed someone like this before. In the past everything had been hot and needy, for pleasure and nothing else. This was different. It was slow, tender. When the kiss was finally broken, it left Dorian panting for air.

“Cullen.” Dorian said breathlessly. His mind was too distracted at the moment to think of what to say.

Cullen smiled. “You rarely use my name.” He commented, his gaze meeting Dorian’s.

Dorian had never given it much thought. “I suppose I should start using it more often.” Dorian replied, a smirk returning to his lips.

Cullen leaned in and kissed him again. This time a bit rougher, but the tenderness was still there. This was something that Dorian wasn’t sure he could ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night, so I haven't proof read it yet, so I'll look over it later and try to fix any mistakes.


End file.
